


goodnight moon

by mukeology



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Cashton, M/M, Muke - Freeform, also past malum, and cashton bc cute af, calum michael luke and ash live in america, dont judge ok, go radio is a fucking great band, here u go malum shippers, i literally came up with this fic while listening to fob and troye, malum on the side, not present, ok so first fic ever, south carolina bc why not??, this is a muke fic dammit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeology/pseuds/mukeology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"goodnight moon, mikey." luke giggled and closed the door behind him.</p><p>michael sat back down at the piano and stared back at the door.</p><p>"goodnight you, lukey."</p><p>+lowercase intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. don't go to bed yet, love, i think it's too early.

**Author's Note:**

> really excited for this fic to start! i feel this story has so far to go :)
> 
> also, the songs might be a little off of timeline, but i found it essential to include the songs mentioned in the chapter. ffs goodnight moon was made in 2011 i can't compete with that!

January 1, 2000.

"today is a really big day, everyone! this day marks the first day of the twenty-first century and the second millennium. to a new year!" luke's father, andy exclaims and toasts.

"to a new year!" the other parents smile and laugh as they clink glasses and start eating.

luke hemmings was four at the time, and was very confused as to what the word millennium meant. being the shy kid he was, luke tugged on the edge of his father's pants. luke was truly a smart boy for his age, and his parents were overwhelmingly proud of the blonde.

"hey, luke!" andy laughs, and pulls luke onto his lap. "what do you need, little guy?"

luke twiddled his stubby fingers and mumbled, "what does the word milli-nem mean?"

andy ruffled the boy's hair. "do you mean millennium buddy? it means a thousand years." andy smiled brightly.

"o-oh. ok, thank you daddy!" luke hurriedly hopped off of his father's lap and ran off to play with the other kids in the family room.

from what luke could see, there were around three boys and five girls playing. the girls were more near the entrance, playing with their barbies and assorted girl toys luke didn't really care for. the three boys were playing with trucks and transformer action figures. luke scrunched his nose up at both groups, and went off to play with his etch-a-sketch. as he headed to his bedroom, he noticed his parents' piano room. since the blonde had always been easily distracted, he immediately turned towards the closed door to the room. as he approached the door, however, he heard a person playing the piano and singing the words to nimrod's good riddance. luke knocked on the door to see if he could come into the room. the singing abruptly stopped, and the person playing smashed their hands on the instrument. the door opened hurriedly to reveal a small young boy about a year older than the blue-eyed boy.

"what do you want? i'm trying to play the piano here." the boy crossed his arms in frustration and awaited the other boy's answer.

"i, um, wanted to play the piano too. my mom always goes in here to play." luke said, twiddling his thumbs once again.

"ugh, fine." the older boy huffed and stepped aside to let luke in. "what song do you want to play?"

"w-what song?" luke looked confused for a second, but realized the question. "oh, sorry. i want to play something by go radio."

"so, you don't know what song you want to play?" the older figured. "i'll teach you goodnight moon."

"wow. that sounds really pre-i mean, that sounds really nice." luke beamed the famous hemmings smile at the other boy.

"i'm michael, by the way. my dad's name is daryl. your father might know him." the older boy said.

"i'm going to call you mikey, because that sounds cut- i mean, it sounds better." luke fumbled on his words.

"okay then, lukey." michael rubbed luke's shoulder, and started guiding luke's stubby hands with his own.

a while had passed, and the two boys were laughing while michael tried to sputter out a story.

luke had tears streaming from his eyes and his stomach hurt a lot from laughing so hard. he finally calmed down, wiped a tear or two from his eye, and announced to michael.

"hey, mikey, i had so much fun tonight! can we play again tomorrow, pretty please?" luke batted his eyelashes and clasped his hands together.

"i can ask my father, and if he does, i can show you my piano! it's really big, lukey, and it has settings to make different noises and we can have gazillions of fun!" michael gushed on and on, and to be honest, luke found that adorable even though they were both boys.

"okay mikey!" luke smiled. "can we make up a goodbye saying? oh, like the one in goodnight moon!"

michael agreed. "you can be like 'goodnight moon' and i can say 'goodnight you'! it'll be perfect!" he hugged the smaller boy and rubbed his hair.

"goodnight moon, mikey." luke giggled and closed the door behind him.

michael sat back down at the piano and stared back at the door, wondering what would happen next between the two.

"goodnight you, lukey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean for the chapters for be kinda short, so if you dont like that shit, you can read another fic. also, sO MUCH DIALOGUE IM SO SORRY. it's just that it's an introduction and a lot of talking is in the introduction and gah.


	2. we just need a little time to ourselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm v sorry for not posting sooner, im the best at procrastinating so...
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy i guess.
> 
> woopee

16 july, 2004

michael's eyes shot open. the room was almost pitch black, the light coming from a clock on his bedside table.

he looked over at his digital clock, which said in colourful numbers, '5:09'.

after rubbing his eyes, violently, i might add, he maneuvered his way around many toy trucks and a supposed box full of rocks. he gets confused when he places his hand on a polished rock, one that he had collected a few days earlier. he could have easily avoided turning on the bright overhead light and opening the door, which led to a hallway with a night light. of course, michael was only eight, so he chose the worst option and flicked on the light.

his eyes scrunched together, the glow from the lamp momentarily blinding him. he sighed as he looked over at the closed bedroom door, covered with various stickers of punk rock bands, guitars, and surprisingly, an out of place barbie doll sticker from who knows where. the stickers made the door that faced michael impossible to see, which kind of helped, because there was a dark coloured thing to look at while his eyes adjusted to the luminescent wall lamp.

his eyesight finally became clear, making it easier to take in his surroundings. michael had a regular bedroom, for an eight year old -- if you count the assorted knick-knacks and trinkets gathered by the boy. the rock box, which has been around for five years, was one of the many "odd" things that michael collected. he had one of those mediocre toy guitars in his threshold, covered with multiple designs of a music notes, each note representing a different color.

you could say his room was messy, but you could also say it was clean. the thing is, many people consider a room full of things messy -- even though everything would be in order in a neat and tidy position somewhere in the room. for the most part, the room was clean in his eyes except for the empty, small crisp bag in the corner of his room.

the little boy finally decided to stop thinking, and opened the door from his bedroom to the main hallway. there was a monthly calendar between his room and his parent's room, marker ink spread out almost all over the page for july. no one knows how the marker ink got there, but michael's parents have a strong suspicion about their mischievous son. the boy keeps blaming it on the hemmings boy next door, but karen and daryl, michael's parents, don't trust him about that statement.

the date, july 16, was circled in big, black marker. michael thought for a second as he rummaged through his monstrous mind, wondering what could happen on july 16. then, as he slowly went through all of the birthdays he remembered, the first one that popped into mind was luke's.

"it's luke's birthday!" he remarked to himself. "i have to tell mom and dad now!"

michael proudly marched to his parents' bedroom, making sure he turned on all of the lights on his journey. he stopped with a thud as he quickly stomped his foot down. his hand hovered above the black doorknob, as if he was unsure about waking up his parents and asking them to go to luke's house. he felt as if he needed to rebel against his parents because why not, so he did.

michael tiptoed back to his room, turning off the lights he previously turned on. he now was left in the dark again, but this time, it felt awesome. since his house was only one story, the windows were easily accessible, and you didn't have to jump forty feet to get to the ground. michael needed to be extra careful; one wrong move and he'll either be immediately grounded or... yeah, just grounded.

the two boys had been friends for four years, ever since they met at luke's father's new year's party. they bonded over a simple piano-based song, goodnight moon. over the years that they've been friends, luke slowly moved away from the piano and joined michael in learning guitar. of course, michael is a little bit better than luke, since the latter started after michael. everyday the boys would practice, the older always praising luke and never criticizing him in fear that he would hurt the younger's feelings. liz, luke's mother, had always warned mikey that luke was especially sensitive around other people because of their words.

as the older boy crept across the freshly mowed lawn, he brainstormed ways of waking luke up. these included jumping on top of him and screaming loudly in luke's ears, playing the piano so loud that luke has to wake up, and just tapping luke on the shoulder and telling him happy birthday. screaming felt like the best choice for michael; he loves to scream.

oddly, the window was already propped open as if luke was expecting michael already. the older boy got confused, but headed into the familiar room that belonged to the one and only luke hemmings.

michael loved the scent of luke's bedroom, luke's clothes, just luke. his eyes trailed from the foot of luke's bed to the head. michael has always been mesmerized by everything related to luke... he loved luke's shaggy hair, his bright blue eyes, the way luke's nostrils flare when he sings. you would guess that michael's infatuated with luke, but then again, the boys are only eight.

the boy slowly walked towards the bed, getting more afraid each step because of the response he might get. 'ew, why are you so close to me?' 'ugh, get out of my bed, that's gross!' michael gulped, but then thought more about happy things, like how they always get ice cream at the corner shop down the block, or how luke would never judge anything michael did.

he hoped luke wouldn't judge him, but stayed enthusiastic anyway.

"happy birthday, luke!" michael hopped into luke's batman themed bed. "you're eight, you're eight, you're eight, you're eight, you're eight!"

michael kept prodding at luke's ticklish spots, including his stomach, armpit, and feet. the blonde boy didn't stir, so michael kept poking at luke until he realized there was something wrong.

"lukey? hey, wake up!" the little boy got worried more and more as luke didn't move. "wake up, wake up, wake up! come on! it's your birthday!"

michael sharply inhaled as he got out of the bed, backing away very slowly from luke's bed. from the distance that michael was at, he slowly took in luke's body. at the time, luke was wearing pajamas that matched his faded batman sheets. as michael's eyes waivered over luke's stomach, he screamed.

"luke's not breathing!"


End file.
